


【BoyfRiends】吃豆人大战变形金刚早餐麦片

by SincerelyMe2007



Series: 【Be More Chill】Summer and how Michael Mell spent it [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyfs being Boyfs, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMe2007/pseuds/SincerelyMe2007
Summary: 小男孩们的暑假日常碎片一则！
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: 【Be More Chill】Summer and how Michael Mell spent it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165871





	【BoyfRiends】吃豆人大战变形金刚早餐麦片

**Author's Note:**

> Michael的妈妈们出场！  
> （名字是Jessica和Samantha）
> 
> Warning: 大量对话，前文中的The SQUIP/Michael Mell有提及。

***  
Michael Mell不是那种上街就是为了找成年男人然后同他们回家的人，至少在和他认识十二年的好朋友相处时不会如此。现在漫长的暑假如约来临了，更多他熟悉且喜爱的事件就被提上日程。七月的上旬，夏天的初始，早上八点半时他会站在自己家的客厅，不紧不慢地将牛奶和巧克力粉均匀混合倒入早餐碗中。

在男孩思考放进酸奶里的到底该是树莓还是蓝莓的时候如果及时抬头，就能捉到一个大声打着哈欠的Jeremy Heere。犹太裔的男孩昨夜看起来意外地睡得很熟，以至于此刻他还迷迷糊糊地抱着小熊、头戴天蓝与金黄相间的睡帽 (宇航员与星空的主题，他们俩八岁时一起在商场被梅尔太太们拉着试戴以后产生的结果) ，拿空闲的手胡乱揉着眼睛。

和Eric的经历则被菲律宾裔迅速写成某种禁忌一般的魔咒，隶属到少年就连早上起床时乱糟糟的头发都能泛出可爱因子的好友绝对没必要知道的事件之一: 六月份的某一天Michael就站在Jeremy现在所在的那一块地砖，脖子上满是深浅不一的红色，手背上有领带勒出来的痕迹……分心的结果是Michael把两种水果全部倒进无辜的碗里，超量的液体和滑稽的配色被他附以浮夸的笑容依数推到摘下睡帽的男孩面前，就落在热气腾腾的夹心果派旁边: “嘿，下午好啊，懒鬼。”

“下午好啊，我亲爱的夸张戏剧王子。” Jeremy学着他好友的语调把句子原封不动地抛回去，随即凑上来的棕红色的脑袋几乎要陷进盘子里面，小熊则被顺手搁置在梅尔太太们最喜爱的一张竹椅上。他现在的确是起来了，但某种程度上也可以算依旧迷迷糊糊的状态: “怎么？没有最喜欢你的人类在场连麦片都不好泡了吗? ” 

“嘿，只吃饭不洗碗的人可没资格说我! ” 被冠以他并不反感的外号的菲律宾裔不甘示弱，立刻换上甚至更为夸张的表情和语调把答复扔回去，“而且若不是某些人在最后关头捣乱，我还能用你现在正准备送进嘴里的派摆出一幅吃豆人大战变形金刚的图案来。

“那是我失礼了，不知道你还有如此——多的变形金刚知识储备。” Jeremy立刻装出一副不屑的表情，佯装要把勺子里的东西甩去旁边的空餐盘，实则绕过了一大圈食物送回到嘴边。“那我倒要尝尝看你的杰…天呐，这真的太好吃了！Michael Oliver Mell, 你真应该去开餐厅——除非这是Samantha烤出来的派。” 

“我希望你们没有在争吵，男孩们? 这间屋子可不需要更多闹腾的荷尔蒙了。还有，Jerbear darling: 那其实是我做的苹果派，让Samantha供出她的配方可完全不容易呢。” 被叫到他并不那么自豪的小名使Jeremy的脸快速烧起来，而抓住他歉意中混合着惊讶的表情的梅尔太太立刻笑了起来: 这的确是某种青春期的男孩特有的气息，她也无意真的去打压这一对走过吵吵嚷嚷的十二年的好友的情谊。至于被点到名字的犹太裔，此刻正缓慢地试图把头扭到另一侧去: 他突然注意到他的好友那令人安心的酒窝出自哪里。

“Jeremy? Jeremy!! Jeremy!!! 嘿! ” 至于刚刚被冷处理的可怜房子主人之一Michael Mell，这时才得以挤出了声调上扬、音量加大的回答，“你猜什么，Jeremy?……我觉得我们会迎来一个很棒的夏天!” 回敬给他的是一个不伦不类的鬼脸。

于是犹太裔男孩也跟着笑起来，整个人索性扬倒在椅子上，等到桌上的盘子早已空空如也时他才像重复一个魔咒一般地念道：“很棒的夏天。”


End file.
